Goodnight, Bad Morning II
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da II edição do projeto de drabbles Goodnight, Bad Morning do Fórum 6V, seção Draco&Ginny.
1. O útimo beijo

**O último beijo**  
Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

_É difícil acreditar que uma pessoa esteja dizendo a verdade quando se sabe que você mentiria se estivesse no lugar dela._ E justamente por isso é que ele não era capaz de crer na cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. O dedo nos lábios, num sinal de silêncio, o rosto pálido, os cabelos longos bagunçados, os olhos marrons aflitos.

"Eu te ajudo... Desce essa escada, tem um atalho aqui..."  
"Por quê?"  
"Agora não importa, vai logo, Malfoy!"  
Draco assentiu, olhando brevemente para trás. Não havia uma única razão para que confiasse naquela garota, ainda sim, ele escolheu fazê-lo. Adentrou a passagem, desejando por Merlin e por tudo que não fosse uma armadilha. Desceu os primeiros três degraus de uma só vez, até que sentiu alguém agarrando sua camisa. Achou que fosse seu fim.  
Sua visão foi escurecida e a próxima coisa que percebeu foi uma boca beijando a sua com fúria. Alguns segundos de contato, enquanto as mãos delicadas agarravam os cabelos loiros. Ginny o soltou e sorriu.

"Porque eu amo você. Some daqui, Malfoy!" Sussurrou num tom urgente.  
"Obrigado..." Murmurou de volta, desaparecendo de vista.  
E se nunca mais o visse, não faria diferença. Provara seus lábios, o ajudara por amor, mesmo que ele jamais tivesse feito aquilo por ela. Um beijo no final. E nada mais importava. Mesmo que ele jamais fosse seu príncipe. Mesmo que ele só fosse um covarde. Mesmo que ela nunca o tivesse novamente. Teria a lembrança, teria o amor.

**Nota de final:** Eu estou muito brava porque acabei de escorregar na fleuma. Ah, ainda sim, espero que tenham gostado. Amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta! = **


	2. For Broken Hearts, Broken Promises

**For Broken Hearts, Broken Promises**  
by Rapha's

E mais uma vez a coruja invadia o salão e deixava um pequeno embrulho para ela. Mais um presente. Mais uma promessa que entrava em seu coração. Mais olhares curiosos. Andava pelos corredores aleatoriamente quando se sentiu sendo puxada para uma sala vazia. Mais um beijo. Mais um contrato selado. Mais mãos ansiosas. Beijos, presentes, contratos e promessas. A fórmula da felicidade. E então a guerra. As lembranças deixadas como presentes. As despedidas com gosto de beijo salgado. Ela o viu partir. Ela o esperou chegar. Draco Malfoy nunca voltou. Para ela. E então Ginevra descobriu que beijos não são contratos e presentes não são promessas.

**Nota Final: Eu não consigo colocar aquele tracinho separando o titulo do Drabble D:**


	3. Consenso

**Consenso**  
By Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

**N/A:** Mais uma drabble para o Projeto GNBM da DG. Não sei... Gosto muito de pensar nos dois como um ship que seja fã de sexo casual, sabe? Gente que tem que manter as aparências. Gosto também de pensar nos dois [às vezes] como amantes que se apaixonaram. Se eles amam os cônjuges? Eu não sei. Mas eu sei que aqui, eles não amam um ao outro. Beijos para os amores que favoritaram e deixaram reviews e etc em Dawn e O último beijo. AMO QUEM LÊ, MAIS AINDA QUEM COMENTA!

Paixão não é amor. Não é mesmo. Completamente diferente. Pelo menos com relação a isso havia um consenso entre eles. Da mesma forma que havia um consenso de jamais passariam uma noite inteira juntos. Sexo e só. Assim evitavam de serem descobertos pelos cônjuges, pelos quais nutriam sentimentos indefinidos.  
"Paixão e amor não são a mesma coisa..." Murmurou Ginny, mais para si mesma do que para o outro, enquanto acariciava os cabelos claros de Draco.  
"É, não são mesmo. Afinal, eu te odeio, Weasley." Ela riu.  
"Também te odeio, Malfoy."  
Ele deitou por cima da mulher, beijando seu pescoço, passando a língua por seus mamilos, descendo até o umbigo. Desejava-a de uma maneira que jamais desejara Astoria. Apaixonara-se por aquela Weasley traidora do sangue. O que não significava que ele deixaria sua vida por ela. Paixão não é amor.  
Ela mordeu o lábio quando sentiu que ele penetrava em seu corpo lentamente, movendo os quadris no mesmo ritmo de Malfoy, cravando as unhas na pele fina, envolvendo a cintura dele com suas pernas. Não fazia idéia de como podia ter chegado àquilo, nem quando exatamente passara a desejar aquele covarde, arrogante. Mas sabia que nunca deixaria Harry por Draco. Paixão não é amor. Isso era consenso.  
Draco acabou de se vestir, algumas horas depois, enquanto observava Ginny fazer o mesmo. Deu um meio sorriso quando ela beijou seus lábios brevemente, fechando o último botão da camisa lilás.  
"Nos vemos um dia desses, então?" Ele assentiu, segurando a porta do apartamento aberta para que ela saísse primeiro.  
Ginny tomou a primeira rua à direita, Draco a primeira à esquerda. Sempre em lados opostos, mas sempre juntos. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Isso também era consenso. 


	4. Efeito

**Efeito**  
por Kollynew

Draco Malfoy não é uma pessoa fácil de descrever. Há algo de errado com sua aparência, sua voz, seu jeito de andar, seu sorriso desdenhoso. Ele é todo errado!

Ele é como um calo feito por um sapato desconfortável, totalmente detestável. Nunca vi um homem que eu odiasse tanto sem saber exatamente o motivo. E tal qual o calo feito por um sapato apertado, eu tento esquecer que ele está ali, mas não consigo porque ele sempre faz questão de lembrar que existe. Dói; incomoda; e me faz perder a paciência nos momentos mais inconvenientes.

Uma existência detestável que não sai da minha cabeça. É irritante olhar para ele e saber que quando ele me olha vê apenas uma insignificante mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Incomoda saber que ele causa tanto efeito em mim e sequer tem consciência disso.

Odeio não afetá-lo;  
Odeio não ser o calo feito pelo sapato dele;  
Odeio continuar prestando atenção nele!

E eu continuo sem entender. 


	5. Mansão Malfoy

**Mansão Malfoy**  
por Adriana Swan

A Mansão Malfoy era o último lugar do mundo no qual Ginny queria entrar, então será que alguém podia explicar o que diabos estava fazendo dentro dela? Suas mãos suavam, suas pernas tremiam, mas ergueu a cabeça quando Narcisa Malfoy entrou na sala sendo trazida por um Draco ansioso. A mulher sorriu e Ginny não conseguia imaginar como um sorriso conseguia ser tão assustador como se gritasse "o que está fazendo na minha casa?".

- Então você é a jovem Weasley – falou amigavelmente.

Não era bem um pergunta, mas mesmo assim Ginny tentou responder, embora qualquer palavra que tenha tentado articular tenha morrido em sua garganta e saído em forma de grunhido não-humano.

- Weasley, não me envergonhe – Draco ralhou – onde está sua coragem de grifinória? Minha mãe não vai lhe morder.

- Não estou com medo, Malfoy – falou com segurança, embora sua voz tenha saído mais fina do que deveria.

Ginny se aproximou de Narcisa e deu os três beijinhos mais falsos de sua vida. Quando se afastou, estava extraordinariamente corada e incapaz de olhar a 'sogra' nos olhos, como se temesse que a Sra. Malfoy usasse Legilimência contra ela.

'Sogra'? Tinha sogra agora? Como assim uma tarde na casa de Malfoy e ela já estava se considerando nora da mulher?

- É muito bem vinda a minha casa, minha linda – o sorriso continuava lá, mas Ginny tinha a séria impressão que havia entrado no mundo do Contra e lá sempre devia se dizer o oposto que se pensava.

- Fico feliz por isso, Sra. Malfoy – feliz? Por estar no Covil de Cobras?

- Viu, Weasley? – falou impaciente – Eu disse que daria tudo certo.

Ginny riu sem jeito, afinal, o que poderia dar errado em uma Weasley dentro da casa dos Malfoys? TUDO!

- Draco, porque não vai buscar alguma bebida para sua... namorada? – impressão de Ginny ou o tom usado na palavra namorada parecia bastante com o que ela usaria em palavras como 'Fleuma'?

O rapaz saiu da sala, excitado para pegar sabe-se-lá-o-que para Ginny beber. A menina fez uma anotação mental em agradecer a Merlin por Malfoy a servir. Se fosse a mãe dele, no mínimo haveria veneno no drinque, ou algo muito pior: Veritaserum

A mulher que Ginny preferia não relacionar a palavra 'sogra' se aproximou dela animada (talvez fosse sádica, vai saber), mordeu o lábio como se tentando agüentar a imensa vontade de falar com a garota que estava naquele instante cogitando a possibilidade de sair correndo antes de Malfoy voltar.

- Então... – Narcisa começou animada – Você tem muita coragem, menina.

Na verdade, Ginny pensou, o que ela não tinha era noção do perigo.

- Por quê? – perguntou desconfiada – Não devia estar na sua casa?

Narcisa olhou para Ginny com desgosto, como se a encarasse pela primeira vez.

- Se conseguiu estar no coração de Draco, então tudo é possível.

Ginny não riu, mas de alguma forma aquela frase a fez se sentir melhor, conseguira o mais difícil.


	6. Lying to myself

**Lying to Myself**  
por Mialle Lemos

Eu era bela. Ninguém poderia negar isso. Meus cabelos eram sedosos, longos e brilhantes, meus olhos eram perfeitos e azuis como céu, minha pele era branca e sem falhas. Draco se casou comigo, mas eu sei que ele desejava as sardas, os cabelos cor de cobre em vários tons diferentes, os olhos castanhos. Eu era educada, perfeita. Ela era uma grifinória implicante e impulsiva.

Eu sou melhor que ela, mas era em Ginny Weasley que Draco pensava enquanto me beijava.

Eu sou melhor que ela, mas agora me vejo desejando ser com ela. Eu não queria mais ser Astoria Greengrass.

Cheguei a pensar que poderia conquistá-lo com o tempo.

Quando ele dizia me amar, essas palavras eram destinadas à mulher ruiva.

Éramos comparadas a cada olhar, cada uma das minhas ações eram discutidas na mente dele. Podia vê-lo pensar no que ela faria se estivesse no meu lugar.

Ginevra não estava no meu lugar.

Draco ficou eufórico quando anunciei estar grávida. Me enchia com todos os mimos possível, me tratava como se eu fosse de porcelana.

Não pude conter minha decepção ao perceber que nem mesmo Scorpius poderia fazê-lo me amar.  
Com os anos, nos tornamos distantes e mesmo do outro lado da mesa, Draco imaginava meus cabelos loiros, tornando-se ruivos.

Eu nunca me encontrara com ela por muito tempo. Não entendia porque ele desejava aquela mulher inferior.

Foi difícil perceber que ela olhava para Potter do mesmo jeito que Draco me olhava. Imaginar que quando Draco me abraçava entre os lençóis, no silêncio, ele pensava apenas nela.

Para minha vergonha, desejei ser como Ginny Weasley e ter aquele amor para mim. 


	7. Coragem

**Coragem**

by: Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy 

Era preciso coragem. _Sempre_ fora preciso coragem. Fora preciso coragem para dar os primeiros passos que a levariam ao salão principal, e, assim, ao banco do chapéu seletor. Fora preciso coragem olhar para Harry e não corar a cada segundo. Fora preciso coragem para mostrar que não era mais uma menininha estúpida para ele. Uma das coisas que a havia feito amadurecer – e deixado de ser a tal menininha estúpida – fora lidar com o diário de Tom Riddle. Fora preciso coragem para esquecê-lo e continuar com a vida.

Fora preciso coragem para ir até o Ministério e lutar contra os comensais. Fora preciso coragem ouvir aquelas palavras de Harry. Fora preciso toda a sua coragem para acreditar que a morte de Dumbledore significava algo – algo bom, e não que significasse que eles haviam perdido –, e que ainda havia esperança. Essa última coisa havia sugado a sua coragem, fazendo com que ela usasse a de outros para mantê-la.

Fora preciso coragem para enfrentar Malfoy todos esses anos. Não precisou da coragem para odiá-lo, mas sim para conseguir enxergá-lo com outros olhos – e isso havia sido muito difícil de não se temer ou repudiar. Fora preciso coragem ao admitir para si mesma que estava apaixonada, e fora preciso mais coragem ainda para admitir para Draco. Ah, e começar a chamá-lo de Draco havia custado um bom pedaço de coragem.

Fora preciso coragem na Guerra. Fora preciso coragem ao empunhar uma varinha contra outro ser humano, mesmo que este tivesse feito a sua escolha. Fora preciso_muita_ coragem matar alguém.

Fora preciso coragem para amparar Draco ao vê-lo estirado no chão de pedra, graças a um feitiço, sob olhares incrédulos dos seus amigos. Pensando melhor, não fora preciso coragem para aquilo. Fora preciso compaixão, preocupação, carinho. E foram esses sentimentos que a ajudaram quando ela se viu parada na porta dos Malfoy para se apresentar como namorada dele. Fora preciso coragem para tratá-los direito, e muito sangue frio ao ouvir as palavras duras de Lucius e ver o olhar horrorizado de Narcisa.

Agora, no momento em que menos precisaria de coragem, lá estava ela, buscando coragem dentro de si, sem encontrar o sentimento que a havia acompanhado a vida toda.

- Ginny? – murmurou Draco, nervoso.

Todos olhavam para onde os dois estavam, mais especificamente para ela, Ginny Weasley, enfiada em um vestido branco que pinicava – e, pensou ela, tirava toda a sua coragem.

Lembrou-se de todos os momentos corajosos de sua vida, e descobriu que, com Draco, ela não era corajosa. Não precisava ser. Não mais. Outros sentimentos vinham à tona quando ele estava por perto, fosse raiva, amor, desejo, carinho. E ele não projetava medo para que ela precisasse da coragem, muito pelo contrário. Ele dava a ela todo o amor, compaixão e um pouco de gelidez que ela queria – e precisava.

- Sim, eu aceito.

Draco sorriu. Agora tudo que ela precisava era de coragem para usar a lingerie que comprara para a lua-de-mel.

N.A Bateu uma inspiraçãozinha e eu consegui fazer, quer dizer, tentei fazer xD Se estiver muito horrível, culpe... er... culpe... meus dedos(?). Isso, culpe meus dedos


	8. Pretérito Imperfeito

**Pretérito Imperfeito**

por Mialle Lemos

Enquanto a escola estava na mão dos Comensais, ajudei a perseguir todos os alunos que fugiam das regras.  
Ginny obviamente era um pilar na resistência. Obviamente ela era um problema. Obviamente eu deveria resolver o problema.  
Tentei capturá-la, mas Weasley definitivamente era esperta.  
E não estava com a menor vontade de colocá-la nas mãos daqueles Comensais.  
E mais uma vez eu estava correndo atrás daqueles 'rebeldes', mais uma vez sabia que ninguém ia conseguir colocar as mãos neles, quando eu ouvi uma porta se fechando atrás de mim, um deles estava ali.  
Ginevra Weasley. Ela não havia me visto ainda, devia estar muito nervosa, ela respirava profundamente e fazendo barulho. Desarmei-a.  
Os olhos dela ficaram maiores e assustados, as costas bateram na parede enquanto tentava se manter longe de mim.  
Devolvi-lhe a varinha e toquei na bochecha quente.  
Queria tê-la beijado.  
Agora, tantos anos depois, penso como seria se tivesse feito isso. Provavelmente não teria dado em nada. Provavelmente ela teria me batido e depois correria de mim, correria para esperar por Potter.  
A lua é um satélite artificial que gira em torno da Terra. Weasley parecia um satélite retardado que girava em torno de Potter, mas diferente da lua, Ginny tinha luz própria.  
E a cada ano que eu via aqueles cabelos ruivos pelos corredores do Ministério ou na King's Cross, eu desejava alterar aquele momento do passado.Draco sorriu. Agora tudo que ela precisava era de coragem para usar a lingerie que comprara para a lua-de-mel.

N.A Bateu uma inspiraçãozinha e eu consegui fazer, quer dizer, tentei fazer xD Se estiver muito horrível, culpe... er... culpe... meus dedos(?). Isso, culpe meus dedos


	9. Decadence

**Decadence**

por Rayssa Black 

Nunca me disseram que eu devia preservar aquilo amava. Primeiro porque comensais não são criados para serem muito sentimentalistas, pois sua função exige alguém capaz de ser imparcial, que não se apegue a ninguém, pois até mesmo alguém que ele supostamente ama pode tornar-se o seu alvo. Meu destino sempre foi ser um, então não faz muito sentido aprender o que é o amor. Segundo porque eu não fazia idéia de como seria me sentir assim e sempre preferi coisas seguras. Claro que já tinha ouvido que o amor que um homem sente por uma mulher era magnífico, único e outros adjetivos que não me vêem a mente. Sentir não é o mesmo que saber como provavelmente é.

Se eu fosse bom em seguir regras, não estaria me lamentando agora. Eu devia saber que o amor é traiçoeiro, que ele acaba com quem ousa provar de seu veneno. Amar é uma droga que te consome lentamente e te faz ficar cada vez mais dependente.

O mais ridículo é a pessoa que minha mente escolheu amar, destruir, consumir. Ginny Weasley. Eu devo ser algum tipo de contradição. Amar a Weasley? Tenha dó. É vergonhoso só de pensar nisso como uma possibilidade remota. Imagine sentir.

Ninguém me ensinou como desgostar de alguém. Esse é o problema, suponho.

Se eu disser que tudo vai ficar bem amanhã, estaria sendo um puto mentiroso. Nada vai ficar bem, pois é só uma questão de tempo até eu me destruir e levá-la comigo. Para minha desgraça. Dizem que tudo que amamos demais acabamos por destruir. Provavelmente é verdade e Ginny Weasley está prestes a descobrir o sabor de ser**destruida**.


	10. Elo

**Elo**

por Rayssa Black

Confesso que sempre tive certa implicância com homens loiros. Eles sempre pareceram demasiadamente prepotentes, muito cheios de si. Não sei exatamente qual foi o principal fator que fez com que eu me apaixonasse pelo Malfoy. Talvez tenha sido a cor incerta de seus olhos ou seus lábios apelativos. Relevante.

Irônico é que ele tenha tomado conta de meus dias, pensamentos e sonhos. Draco é loiro. O quão clichê isso soa? A garota se apaixona por tudo aquilo que ela aparentemente repugna. Clichê demais, eu diria em outros tempos. Mas os outros tempos já não importavam muito.

Até hoje me pergunto o que foi mais estranho: pensar amá-lo ou ser correspondida em meu delírio momentâneo. Talvez a guerra tenha sido o fator chave. Eu podia até supor que o amava, mas jamais deixei de odiá-lo. Talvez estivéssemos tão carentes que a companhia um do outro fosse um bom refugio. Talvez Draco tenha sido a forma que encontrei para me sentir segura.

O que começa na guerra termina na guerra. Não foi feito para durar eternamente, não foi feito para ser um elo inquebrável. Frágil, passageiro, indefinido. De qualquer forma não daria certo, nunca gostei de loiros.


	11. O bem, o mal e uma pitada de amor

**O bem, o mal e uma pitada de amor**

por Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy 

Bem e mal. Harry e Voldemort. Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Armada de Dumbledore e Comensais da morte. Weasleys e Malfoys.

Sempre foi assim, e para sempre será. No começo, o mal predomina. O bem fica aterrorizado, mas resolve agir. Ambos têm uma batalha sangrenta, de deixar os cabelos em pé. O mal perde. O herói tasca um beijo na mocinha. O vilão tem vontade de tascar um pé na bunda do herói. E assim a vida continua, com todos – os bonzinhos – vivendo felizes para sempre.

Mas, e se o bem se misturar com o mal? O que acontece? O vilão seqüestra a mocinha, e eles se apaixonam perdidamente? Como todos os outros, bonzinhos e malvados, irão reagir? Como o herói, o predestinado naturalmente para ficar com a mocinha, irá reagir? E quanto à reação da mocinha e do vilão?

É aí que o vilão chega a uma conclusão, e a mocinha o apóia. Dane-se. Dane-se o mundo, dane-se o bem e o mal, danem-se os bonzinhos e os malvados, dane-se o herói. Tudo que realmente importa para os dois é o amor. O amor entre eles.

E, convenhamos, o amor está _muito_ além do bem e do mal.


	12. Solidão

**Solidão**

por Scila

Ele estava ao seu lado sem convite, nem permissão. Por algum motivo, toda vez que ficava sozinha, lá estava Draco Malfoy encontrando um modo de se aproximar, furtivo como um gato e perigoso como uma cobra.

Gina o odiava. Ele era a prova de tudo que havia de errado em sua vida. Uma sombra sorrateira que a seguia, esperando o momento mais oportuno para atacar, quando o cansaço e tristeza eram demais para Gina suportar, quando estava em seu momento mais frágil e vulnerável.

Ele tinha plena consciência do que a afligia. Sabia o que ela escondia. As noites solitárias, bebericando algo sem álcool e lutando contra o desejo de trocar por algo bem mais forte. As festas com sorrisos falsos e filhos cada vez mais distantes. Não havia brigas, escândalos ou corações partidos, apenas uma crescente solidão melancólica como uma manhã chuvosa de domingo.

Quem deveria roubar-lhe dos momentos solitários era seu marido, não aquele homem falso e suas promessas baratas, as quais Gina sabia que não eram verdadeiras. A companhia de Draco Malfoy era vazia.

E, no entanto, nunca o expulsava ou empurrava para longe. Talvez fosse o desespero que sentia a cada toque e beijo. Quem sabe ele também a odiava por ser igualmente vazia.

Concluiu finalmente que os dois se mereciam, meros espectros incapazes de oferecer conforto real um para o outro.


	13. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

por Scila 

Ela podia jurar de pés juntos, prometer o céu e a terra, que ele não ia acreditar. Papai Noel e o Coelho da Páscoa poderiam aparecer naquele exato momento e testemunhar por ela, que Draco continuaria certo que Gina estava mentindo.

Pois ele estava mentindo também.

Era como aquela relação tóxica funcionava, navegando entre mentiras, omissões e negações. Ambos fingiam que não fazia diferença, que a inveja e os ciúmes não eram sinais do quanto se importavam. Que palavras não feriam.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por você.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Eu não amo mais Harry.

- Eu ainda quero Astoria.

Mentiras, mentiras. E ambos sabiam. O jogo continuava e a cada dia ambos perdiam um pouco mais a noção do que estava acontecendo. Do que deviam falar ou fazer, da necessidade distinguir mentira da verdade.

Pois a única verdade certa era que nunca falariam a verdade


	14. Gesto de Afeto

**Gesto de Afeto**

por Mialle Lemos

Certa vez, li que a coragem era fundamental ao ser humano, pois tal qualidade abrigava todas as outras. A coragem era o que iniciava e terminava tudo. Coragem necessária para cada ato. Vantagem de grifinórios.  
A coragem de dar um sorriso para ela. Coragem para superar todos os nomes dos quais ela me chamou, ignorar quem sou e o que todos esperam de mim.  
Tudo isso exigiu uma certa coragem.  
Tocar-lhe o braço, beijá-la, abraçar aquele corpo pequeno, deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos. Cada ação era um gesto heróico, trair meu lado natural da guerra, enfrentar um exército de ruivos desejando me esfolar.  
Ela era corajosa também, senão jamais se meteria naquelas missões. Ela queria lugar por seus amigos, por seus pais, por mim. Por tudo que julgava certo e bom.  
- NÃO, MALFOY! - foi a última coisa que escutei antes que tudo ficasse escuro, a dor era latente, tudo era sobre a dor, mas eu ainda podia escutá-la chorando baixinho sobre meu peito. Eu não podia fazer mais nada. Não queria que terminasse assim, mas alguém precisou salvá-la e, eu a salvei.  
Não tive coragem para abrir os olhos, mesmo com toda a dor, eu poderia ter aberto os olhos, mas eu não estava pronto para isso.  
Não tinha coragem de vê-la chorando por mim, sem ter capacidade de fazer alguma coisa.  
Não foi bonito deixá-la sozinha. Todos consideraram uma ação de herói, minha redenção para a comunidade bruxa. Para mim, foi apenas uma ação egoísta, de alguém que não seria capaz de viver sem aqueles olhos castanhos, sem aquele rosto cheio de sardas. Antes eu do que ela.  
Ela sim é corajosa para seguir em frente.  
Grifinórios são corajosos e sonserinos são covardes que pensam apenas em si, é o que diziam as pessoas, mas eu só podia pensar nela.


	15. Intensidade

**Intensidade**

Por Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy 

Era intenso. Intenso demais pra ser apenas sexo, apenas prazer, um jeito de descontar as frustrações. Porque o desespero que sentia por tocá-lo era real demais. O medo de se afastar da boca fria de Malfoy era grande demais. Imaginar que toda vez que ele saia por aquela porta, poderia nunca mais voltar. Sentir que a cada dia, os olhos verdes não eram mais tão verdes e brilhantes quanto ela pensou alguns anos atrás. O conforto dos olhos cinza e sem brilho.  
O calor que sentia cada vez que os lábios deslizavam por seu pescoço, os arrepios, os gemidos, a felicidade que tentava não demonstrar para o loiro. Malfoy não conversava muito. O que ouvia dele eram gemidos e frases desconexas. Ele gostava de dormir com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, afundar o rosto entre os cabelos vermelhos. Ele disse uma vez que era como acordar numa espécie de incêndio. E cada vez que ele chegava, o coração de Ginny dava um salto. Quando ia embora parecia abrir um espaço vazio. Encontros furtivos. Beijos furtivos, sôfregos, momentos roubados deles mesmos.  
Parecia um ciclo eterno até o dia que ele não entrou pela porta. Até o dia que ela não estava mais esperando perto da janela.  
Dois casamentos próximos. Ela era a noiva. Ele era o noivo.


	16. O Realista

**O Realista**

Por Scila

Ela não conhecia o pior dele. Não estava lá nos momentos de humilhação, de traição e terror. Podia sorrir agora e prometer que nunca iria embora, mas Draco viva em constante medo de que um dia ela percebesse quem ele realmente era: covarde, fraco e ambicioso. Palavras doces, momentos felizes e promessas de eternidade pouco faziam frente à realidade de quem eles eram.

Não havia escapatória, o fato era inegável: ela era Weasley e ele, Malfoy. Que chances tinham?

Alguém mais romântico revelaria todos seus segredos para ela, contando os detalhes mais embaraçosos ou cruéis, com a total confiança e otimismo que conseguiriam superar todos os obstáculos. Mas Draco não era romântico nem otimista. Ele era um Malfoy com uma herança confiscada, tópico de colunas sociais e escândalos. O máximo que conseguia forjar era um sorriso de falsa tranqüilidade.

E durante noites em claro se pegava imaginando se ela também tinha suas dúvidas e medos. O quanto conhecia Gina Weasley? Sabia seus desejos mais secretos, seus momentos mais particulares, hábitos duvidosos ou preconceitos bem escondidos?

Não, porque no fundo ela também estava apavorada.

Queria afirmar com convicção que um dia amaria e seria amado por completo, todas os segredos esquecidos, mas sempre foi um realista.


	17. Sem desculpas

**Sem desculpas**

por Scila

Ele nunca se desculpava em voz alta, havia algo intrínseco em sua personalidade que o impedia de agir como um ser humano normal e abrir a boca para pedir perdão. Como se sofresse uma doença crônica que o obrigava não admitir erros para outra pessoa.

Demorou para ela aceitar esse hábito destrutivo e até hoje não sabia se era uma boa idéia conviver com alguém beirando a um sociopata. Apesar de que podia admitir que havia algumas vantagens.

Enquanto a palavra "desculpe" era inexistente em seu vocabulário, "compensar" definitivamente era sua favorita.

Após mais uma briga, em que ele estava errado obviamente, Draco voltava silencioso, mas segurando um buquê na mão esquerda e um presente na direita. Aproximava-se devagar, como um gato que testa os limites de seu território, e ao vê-la impassível lhe entregava as ofertas de paz, com um sorriso inocente.

Era o jeito dele se desculpar e Gina aceitava um beijo para selar suas pazes. O tempo passava e eventualmente o ritual se repetiria.

A cada vez, Gina tornava-se mais e mais hesitante em perdoá-lo e ele trazia presentes cada vez mais caros. Pórem, chega uma hora em que flores e beijos não são suficientes.

A questão era: quem iria mudar primeiro?

Ela e suas expectativas? Ou ele e seu orgulho?

Ganhou quem apostou em nenhum dos dois.


	18. A Inocente

**A Inocente**

by: Scila

Ela não passava de uma tola inocente.

"Acreditar em Draco Malfoy só pode terminar em lágrimas" lhe disseram.

Mas como sempre Gina deixou se levar pelo romantismo. O sonho clichê de viver algo épico, que por mais difícil que fosse, valesse a pena no final. Já estava bem grandinha para saber que tentar mudar alguém é uma tarefa para tolos.

E, no entanto, lá estava: chorando por uma causa perdida. Quando ia aprender que palavras só são palavras e não se tornam verdade apenas sendo repetidas?

Eternidade, para sempre, eu prometo... Não tem significado algum.

Ações, gestos e decisões sempre vão revelar a farsa de palavras bonitas e romance barato. Flores murcham, fotos podem ser rasgadas e beijos são esquecidos.

Mas quando mentiras são reveladas, a traição e dúvida ficam para sempre.

Prometeu a si mesmo que era a última vez que acreditaria nele. Gina Weasley não faria papel de idiota duas vezes e que Draco Malfoy levasse seus beijos e presentes vazios para bem longe!


	19. Aurora

**Aurora**

Por Kollynew 

Eles não tinham nada em comum, talvez um "oi" ou talvez apenas um olhar, e viviam bem dessa forma. A mocinha e o antagonista, cada um do seu lado; cada um com seus sonhos; cada um com seus medos.

Eles nada tinham em comum até que a mocinha roubou a solidão do vilão e em troca lhe ofereceu a aurora, mas o amanhecer nada mais é do que um instante.

E o momento passou. Ela se foi para viver o conto de fadas perfeito, deixando o aprendiz de mocinho largado em sua própria solidão.

A moeda de troca não fora justa.

Porque cada aurora ele recorda os sorrisos;  
O som;  
Os traços;  
E os suspiros.

A cada aurora ele abre sua janela e o vento traz recordações;  
O cheiro;  
O frescor;  
E as sensações.

E cada aurora lhe causa uma profunda angustia, pois ela apenas contém:  
O som da dor;  
Os traços do passado;  
E a cor da saudade.


	20. I used to love her

**I used to love her**

Por Srta D.E.S.A.B.U / cah_fitzroy 

No início, eu a odiava com todas as células do meu corpo. Com a convivência – se se pode chamar confrontos no corredor, esbarrões e partidas de quadribol de convivência –, comecei a admirá-la. Meu coração batia mais forte quando a via; os morcegos no estômago me irritavam, a vontade de matar o primeiro cara que se aproximasse dela era quase animalesca, e todas aquelas outras idiotices de "ficar apaixonado" aconteciam comigo.

E a Weasley continuava inabalavelmente apaixonada pelo idiota do Putto.

Não creio que ela tenha sequer gostado de mim. Isso não importa agora, mas importava na época. E o quanto eu sofri por isso... Não podia deixar essa fraqueza à mostra, claro, mas eu sofria por dentro, como qualquer outro adolescente (burro) sofre por não ter os sentimentos correspondidos. Mas hoje eu sou outra pessoa. Ah, se sou.

Naquela época eu era imaturo, ingênuo. Pensava que, se eu me tornasse uma pessoa melhor, a Weasley iria se apaixonar por mim. Tolice. E foi por essa tolice que não consegui terminar a missão que o Lord havia designado a mim.

Eu nunca realmente a amei – nem a ninguém. Só estava apaixonado, culpa dos feromônios. Mas eu ainda a odiava. E foi por odiá-la que, no final da Segunda Guerra, com o idiota do Potter olhando, eu não hesitei.

O olhar arregalado e medroso da Weasley não me impediu em nada de murmurar:

_"Avada Kedavra"_.

'I used to love her but I had to kill her', trecho de Used to love her, do Guns 'n Roses.


	21. Draco Has Failed

**Draco Has Failed**

por Rayssa Black 

Janeiro. Um mês qualquer. Trinta e um dias. Setecentas e quarenta e quatro horas. Nosso tempo juntos. Penso que foram horas demais ao seu lado. Para um relacionamento baseado em sexo é quase notável sua duração. Draco e eu não tínhamos a intenção de passar de uma noite. Cada uma delas era o fim.

Nunca houve amor. Eu amava Harry e ele era demasiadamente prepotente para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de amar alguém. Não havia promessas. Não havia lágrimas. Nada além do prazer. Do agora.

Ele me teve na primeira caricia e me perdeu assim que me confundiu com outro alguém. Não é como se meu nome fosse remotamente parecido com Hermione.


	22. Porque a perfeição é muito chata

**Porque a perfeição é muito chata**  
por Mari Pompadour

Talvez esse tenha sido o fim entre mim e Harry: éramos perfeitos demais.  
Gostávamos das mesmas coisas, tínhamos os mesmos ideais, até mesmo as nossas qualidades e defeitos eram semelhantes. Um amor assim nunca seria real, mas apenas idealizado. Ele não me amava, mas sim ao seu reflexo.  
Eu queria sentir, viver, e há anos parecia que eu apenas assistia a esse conto de fadas distorcido e falso que era meu casamento. Draco foi isso, um sopro de brisa gelada que me fez acordar, uma aventura suja e doentia que fez com que eu voltasse a comandar minha vida.

Acho que não era amor.

Melhor, tenho certeza de que não é amor. Quando se ama, tudo parece certo e feliz, os problemas desaparecem levando também as dúvidas e angústias. Conosco nunca foi assim, as brigas sempre são destrutivas, o sexo sempre foi nosso maior elo, nunca haverá chance para um ''felizes para sempre''.  
Nós somos diferentes em tudo, mas é com ele que eu consigo sentir algo, dor ou paixão, nunca apatia e o tédio tão característicos de meu antigo conto de fadas.

Talvez ele, tão conturbado, estranho e errado, nunca inspire um amor sublime, mas eu o prefiro a qualquer outro.


	23. Coragem Psicodélica

**Coragem Psicodélica**

by: Bela Evans Potter

Ela estava livre. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Aquelas cores psicóticas dançavam diante de seus olhos, o som do lugar cada vez mais alto lhe penetrava na mente, e a fazia se movimentar com o ritmo.

A risada era exposta aos outros com mais facilidade. A fala era embargada e as palavras demoravam a se formar, mas quem se importava?

Ginny se sentia viva, cheia de felicidade, com a coragem trasbordando pelos poros.

Ela precisava explorar o local pela perspectiva daquela coloração viciante. Seus passos eram lentos e atrapalhados pelos sapatos, mas ela queria mais. Queria ir além.

Sua vista estava erguida para os vários pontos luminosos que surgiam no teto. Baixou os olhos para as várias pessoas que se dispunham do local. Ginny queria _encontrá-lo._

Ele. O cara que consumia seu delicado sono todas as noites.

Suspirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Uma força descontrolada começou a circular nas veias da ruiva.

Concentrando-se em um ponto amarelo esbranquiçado a sua frente, encheu o peito com o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava e seguiu em frente.

Colocou-se na frente dele. Segurou seu rosto fino e pálido entre as mãos frias, olhou profundamente naqueles orbes cinzas. Lentamente foi juntando suas faces. Tudo acontecera muito rápido.

A junção dos lábios de ambos provocou uma explosão recíproca. Era quente e sem sentimento. Puro desejo. Uma erupção de pequenos detalhes.

Separou-se de Draco – o qual estava totalmente fora de si, sem ação – ofegante.

E olhando para aquele rosto branco com olhos arregalados, teve uma certeza. Não se arrependeria. Fora um erro beijar o sonserino, _mas quem se importava?_

Ginny se sentia melhor ter errado do que nunca ter, ao menos, tentado.


	24. Answers you'll never get

**Answers you'll never have**  
_"Algo me leva a amar, e eu sei que amo, mas não sei como nem porque"_ (Alexander Brome)

Por Dark-Bride (D-B)

Você vê os rostos tristes das pessoas à sua volta e não sabe direito o que fazer ou dizer. Três caixões estão parados a alguns metros de você e ao seu lado estão seu pai e sua mãe, devidamente vestidos e elegantes como sempre.

Em um dos caixões está uma prima que nunca conheceu.

Outra hora, a presença de muitos ruivos teria te incomodado, mas agora isso não parecia importar – não agora que tudo tinha terminado. E tudo que você pensa e agradece é que está fora de Azkaban, com sua família. Vivos e a salvo. Longe do tempo em que sua vida fora transformada num inferno e que tivera que crescer da noite pro dia. Agora você poderia voltar a ser adolescente. Afinal, você só tem dezessete anos. Mas algo te diz que nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa.

Você nunca mais vai ser igual.

Palavras são ditas e você tenta prestar atenção. Sua mãe carrega uma rosa branca na mão – apenas uma. No seu devido tempo, ela deposita a flor sobre um dos caixões. Você não sabe se sua mãe está triste, não consegue ler sua expressão.

Você não derrama lágrimas.

Enquanto quase todos o fazem.

E então você a vê. Ela está ao lado da mãe e as lágrimas transbordam de seus olhos. Mas ela não soluça como os outros. Ela fica ereta e forte, segurando a mão do gêmeo que restou. E por algum motivo, você não consegue tirar os olhos dela. Em outro momento, sua aparência teria lhe dado asco. Mas naquele momento seus cabelos ruivos e longos estavam bonitos. E você pensa a pele dela combina perfeitamente com eles.

Talvez fosse a força que ela aparentava. Talvez fosse o momento estranho pelo qual está passando. Você não sabe. Você não achou respostas dessa vez.

Você não quer achar respostas.

Todos se afastam agora e seu pai aperta seu ombro, mas não diz nada. Você se aproxima das lápides e ela ainda está lá, parada.

Você se despede da prima que nunca conheceu.

Agora ela está ao seu lado e você não consegue evitar encará-la no rosto. Ela retribui com os olhos inchados e vermelhos – castanhos e brilhantes. Você não sabe o que dizer ou fazer e agora queria muito saber. Você se acha fraco e impotente ao lado dela – com seus olhos cinza-claros nos delas.

Alguém a chama pelo nome e você vê Ginevra vacilar. Talvez ela também quisesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa. Ela te lança um último olhar e te dá as costas.

Você não entende o porquê daquilo. Você não pensou em respostas dessa vez.

Você não quer achar respostas.

**N/A:** pra quem não entendeu/se perdeu é o seguinte. Draco (você) tá no enterro de Lupin&Tonks&Fred (sim, tudo junto aeaeae Tonks é a prima que ele nunca conheceu) e olha a Gina (ela). - to editando com isso porque vieram me perguntar no msn 'wtf'


End file.
